


Obi-Wan, Undercover as a Sith

by cantarina, reena_jenkins



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Ending To The Clone Wars, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Multi-voice Podfic, Non-Jedi Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan's Conflicted Inner Monologue, Oral Notfic, Podfic, Podfic Collaboration, Shmi Skywalker Lives, Spies & Secret Agents, The Dark Side of the Force, The Hutt Empire, Undercover as a Sith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 02:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18217082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantarina/pseuds/cantarina, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: In which the direct consequence of Maul's death is Undercover Sith Apprentice Obi-Wan Kenobi.And then shitreallygoes down.





	Obi-Wan, Undercover as a Sith

 

 **Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
****

**Tags:** Oral NotFic, Multi-Voice Podfic, Podfic Collaboration, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Undercover as a Sith, The Dark Side of the Force, Spies & Secret Agents, Shmi Skywalker Lives, Non-Jedi Anakin Skywalker, Alternate Ending To The Clone Wars, The Hutt Empire, Obi-Wan's Conflicted Inner Monologue

 **Length:**  01:59:48

 **Download Link:**  You can download/stream this  **[podfic as an mp3 file](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(SW\)%20_Obi-Wan,%20undercover%20as%20a%20Sith_.mp3)**  (thanks for hosting us, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
